darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnum's Intro
Back to 2009 Logs Character: Magnum Shark Starfire Jazz Crackshot Runamuck Flying in from Iacon, Magnum enters the Edge of the Dome. Seeing you, he stops and greets you. "Greetings, Shark. It is truly a shame to see Sub Iacon. I only wish I had the construction abilities to assist in rebuilding." Shark is standing at the gate for guard duty, he nods to you as you approach. "It wasn't pretty being there when it happened either, trust me." Magnum inquires, "Those vile Decepticons. They are not welcome in the sacred bounds of Iacon. I wish to teach them this lesson, but there are more pressing matters, getting those Civilians into shelters and rebuilding." Shark inclines his head, "The civilians take precedent, at least for now. I'm sure the Runa brothers will poke out their crazy heads eventually and when that happens there will be some kicking fenders." Magnum says, "I agree. What can we do for those civilians?" Shark replies, "Like you said, help them as much as we can." Magnum says, "Then let us go." With this, Magnum begins heading towards the destroyed Sub Iacon. Shark chuckles. "Uhm.. Magnum? I'm on duty right now or I would go." Magnum says, "Ah.. I do not have the duty rotation." Shark smirks a hint, "Lucky." he states simply, shifting on his feet slightly. "So how long you been in service anyway eh?" Magnum, with a smile and a hint of nostalgia, begins to reminisce: "I've been around for quite some time. In fact, I had retired previously from the Autobot Military. I came back to serve after seeing the Decepticon threat was even greater now, then back then. Shark nods a bit, "Mm I see. So what you do when you were active duty before?" Magnum says, "I served under Optimus Prime. He is more than a Leader to me, he is an old friend. We worked together to defend Iahex against Megatron and his Decepticon forces.. much like now." Starfire asks permission to be picked up and brought to your location. To grant permission, type in: +meet/assent Starfire. This request will expire in two minutes. Shark nods to Magnum. "Nothing changes then eh Magnum." Magnum says, "Indeed, Shark. Indeed." Magnum notices another Autobot arriving from Iacon, and greets her: "Greetings, fellow Autobot. I am Magnum." A hatchback comes driving down the road, and when she reaches Magnum and Shark, she transforms and smiles. "Well, hello there Magnum. I'm Starfire." She also gives a big smile to Shark. "Hi Sharky." Shark turns slightly as his scanners show an incoming that Magnum greets. His face becomes instaneously unreadable. Wasn't long ago Jazz revealed the young mechs little secret. "Hello Starfire." he offers softly. "Hey.. uhm.. we should do that harvest detail soon okay?" he asks her. Magnum says, "You two know each other, Shark?" Shark nods, "Yes." Magnum says, "I do not know this Autobot. Would you introduce me?" Starfire blinks a little as Shark's face becomes unreadable rather than a friendly smile like it usually does. She nods to Magnum. "Yep. We are very good friend." she says with a smile, then looks at Shark again. "Are you okay?" Shark thinks the femme just introduced herself just fine, "Starfire, this is Magnum. Magnum, this is Starfire. She's a medic." the young mech says. "Hmm? Yeah I'm fine." Magnum decides to leave the two Autobots speak to each other, without interrupting. Starfire doesn't seem to believe Shark, but she nods. "Yeah, we should go harvesting together soon." She smiles to Shark, then looks to Magnum. "Are you new?" Magnum, with a smile and a hint of nostalgia, begins to reminisce: "I've been around for quite some time. In fact, I had retired previously from the Autobot Military. I came back to serve after seeing the Decepticon threat was even greater now, then back then. Shark checks his internal chronometer and hmms, "Nearly out of guard duty." he announces. Magnum says, "Would you two care for my assistance during your harvesting mission?" Starfire ohs. "You've been with the Autobots for a long time? Well...I'm still pretty new, so I don't know all of them yet." She looks to Shark, then back to Magnum. "I wouldn't mind if you came along." she says with a friendly smile. Shark hmms, "Sure, why not. Could use the help for just in case." there is a sort of ominous tone to how he put that. "Let me go grab a couple harvester units, you two stay put." Magnum says, "See you in a bit, Shark." Magnum turns his attention to Starfire while Shark is away, "How do you like being a Medic, Starfire?" Shark walks off inside to get the units, leaving you two alone to chat whilst he is gone. Starfire watches Shark walk away, seeming a bit worried, but she smiles when Magnum asked that. "I love being a medic. I get to help people, and I'm able to help the war effort without actually hurting anyone." Magnum says, "That is good that you can do what you love. Do you provide care on the battlefront?" Shark is still getting those pesky harvesters.... Starfire headshakes. "Not usually, since I can't really defend myself. I have no weapons at all." She giggles a bit, seeming a little embarrassed about it. Magnum says, "Should we encounter Decepticons, I will protect you. You may hide within the platform and be safe from attack." Shark finds those harvesters and starts to come back with them. Starfire smiles some at that. "Well, I hope we don't get attacked. I'm tired of just hiding while others have to fight to protect me." Jazz transmits, "Yo, what's tha' report status?" Magnum smiles as well, "It is not an issue, Starfire. I would gladly come to the aid of any of my fellow Autobots in need." Shark transmits, "About to go on a harvesting run sir with Starfire. Magnum is coming with us." Jazz transmits, "Understood, keep me posted if anythin' comes up." Crackshot transmits, "Off duty in uh, Cubicron." Shark walks out with the harvesters, one is already on his back. "Want help getting this on Starfire?" is asked. Starfire nods to Shark. "Please." she says, and turns with her back to Shark, her arms held out. She smiles to Magnum. "Well, that's good to know. I've needed aid several times lately." Magnum opens the cargo bay doors in the front of the platform. It appears there is plenty of room in there, as even Starfire could fit. He turns around and allows you to load, "I will take them for you." Shark heaves that harvester up, getting that thing onto Starfires back and holding it there until she gets it situated in front by buckling it all in nice and tight. Shark transmits, "Roger that." Starfire gets the straps and connections all set. "That's okay, Magnum. We are used to carrying them." she says with a smile. "Well, shall we get going then?" Shark moves to board Magnum, "We don't have to go far to harvest." he tells him. Magnum opens up a small slide on the side of the hull, it appears large enough for Shark to see through, and to fire his weapon if need be. Meanwhile, the doors to the cargo bay close as the Hoverplatform's engines startup, turning and moving. Magnum begins to move out, "Let's go." ---- Ruins of Iacon's Suburbs --- Shark hangs onto one of those handy 'Dear Primus' straps as they hover to where they will be harvesting. Starfire hangs on too. She isn't used to letting someone else drive. "Are we there yet?" Shark cracks just a hint of a smile. "Almost." Magnum hovers to a stop, and opens the front cargo doors. Magnus has kept the ride easy for his Autobot compatriots inside. Shark release the strap and steps on outside, scanners going on to make sure it is safe. Magnum turns on his scanners as well, searching the area for any Decepticon threat. Starfire steps out after Shark, the unarmed femme being cautious. Even though they are close to the dome, she knows that decepticons could turn up at any moment. "Anything, Shark?" Shark moves away from Magnum, "Seems clear." he announces, now fiddling with the controls of his harvester. Starfire nods, then goes about working with her own harvester, and turns on her energon scanner. "I was searching here just yesterday. There are old containers in the buildings." Magnum says, "Perhaps we can use this Energon to help rebuild Sub Iacon." Shark adjusts a few things and turns the harvester on, guiding it as he listens to the clicking for any change in frequency. "We could." Starfire shakes her head. "I don't think we have the resources to take on such a task, especially with the Decepticons attacking so often. We need to save it for the war effort." Having noticed the Energon supplies, Magnum radios the location to Starfire and Shark. "Energon supply is located" Starfire looks over and nods to Magnum. "After you, Shark." she says. Shark moves toward Magnum to where he indicates the supply is, passing his machine over it which clicks quickly. "Good catch." he says, "Okay stand back, let me do this first." he announces, moving the switch over from 'detect' to 'harvest'. The Rumble of an engine can be heard in the distance. Though perhaps to close for security reasons, but that never stopped the Runa-bros from testing defenses. After all, Runabout would be upset if he found out their last attack did so little to stir the autobots up. Though Runamuck here, who decided to really test these waters just wanted to see how stirred up they did make the autobots after blowing Sub-Iacon sky high. If only the autobots could enjoy the finer art of explosives, it was such a beautiful sight! However on the horizon, those red highlights could be first be seen before the white, sleek, racing hover-car came over it. Heading right into the mix of destruction that was once this area as well. Starfire blinks, looking over toward the sound of the rumbling engine. "Hey, who's that?" she asks, pointing the others toward Runamuck. Shark's scanner reads the incoming as well as his harvester does it's work and fills the container on his back. "Trouble." he growls. Magnum has the rumbling engine on his scanner as well, and unknowing if it is friend or foe; Magnum engages the activation of his weapon, a large cannon emerging from the top of the Hoverplatform and pointing - just pointing towards the sound. "Shark, we got company." The Vehicle continues to move, picking up speed as he does. He moves quicker and quicker. The engine echoing off the ruins, but when he comes on the group, he transforms and flips in the air, before landing on the ground with a slide, twirling his gun, "Ho-ho, autobots. How did you like our last gift we left you?" Runamuck's optics flicker, "..how did you enjoy the screams of agony and the pleads of pain." He aims his gun, "So-- who is first to become part of my next master-piece? Hahahhahah!" Shark finishes up and gets that pistol at ready. Moving to protect Starfire. "I think it is /you/ who's going to be part of your own masterpiece Runamuck." he sneers with a flash of those sharp, pointy teeth. Magnum turns the hoverplatform so the cargo bay doors open towards Starfire, the cannon turning independently and taking aim towards Runamuck. "Leave this place now, Decepticon." You see a flow of energy charging the cannon for attack. Starfire mmphs, not really wanting to, but she steps into the protective compartment inside Magnum, and watches through a small weapons slit. Runamuck does capture spot of the femme, "Oh rubba rubba, how my throttle rumbles with the sight of that one, hehehe." His optics then flare bright crimson red, "You Autobots always did know how to pick your femmes, oh yes indeed." He then takes notice of the large cannon warming up. "And oooo-- I'm shakin' in my servos, oo, look I'm shakin', I'm shakin'." There was a momentary act before he stops, "Not.." Then takes a quick shot for the larger autobot before quickly making some foot movements to turn himself for his next shot to be for Shark. Combat: Runamuck attacks Magnum with Your not so big and bad! - (Rifle) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Magnum's Armor buckles but remains functional. Shark keeps his back toward Magnum, trying to hide the fact his harvester is still ON him. Which could be really dangerous should the Con aim for it and hit it. He powers that pistol to full and snaps off a shot, "You leave her alone, you hear me." comes a tone that is both protective brother and dangerous mech all wrapped in one. Combat: Shark attacks Runamuck with Jaws theme here - (Pistol) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Runamuck's Forcefield shimmers but does not go down. Combat: Runamuck's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starfire can only watch as the Decepticon attacks. She frowns heavily. Why are Decepticons always showing up when she is trying to harvest? She wonders if all the harvesters have this bad of a Decepticon problem. Magnum's armor gets hit, but he still doesn't budge from his spot. "I will not let you harm her. You are not welcome here, Now Leave." With this, Magnum fires his cannon at the Decepticon. Combat: Magnum attacks Runamuck with cannon Level: 1 and MISSES! Runabout avoids the big shot from Magnum, "Oo--big talker, ya know-- your almost as bad has your coward leader, Optimus Prime. Talking all big, but no---" Then a shot comes from Shark, most of it reflects off that armor shielding, though some of it does scratch his armor plating, and leave a bit of a mark across his face, "Hey now! No messing up the explosive maker's face." Runamuck then pulls out an cube, before hitting a button on and sending it right for Shark, who better hope that explosive doesn't pack to much of a punch! Combat: Runamuck attacks Shark with Shark go boom? - (Ballistics) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 14 91/105 87% Hull/Health 4 184/188 98% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 92% ---- As Magnum's shot fires wide while Runamuck dodges it, the cannon vents, and begins recharging again during this round for another shot. "That is no way to talk about an old friend, and a fine Leader. He wishes nothing but PEACE - and you, you wish nothing but destruction. That is why you will always fail." The cannon remains charging for this round. Shark sees his shot spark off a force field. "Figures you’re a coward Runamuck, hiding behind a force field like that. Don't got the brass ones to take us on without one huh?" he asks in a challenging voice, readying his shoulder mounted rifle as he watches the Con and knowing a hit is coming.. just a matter of time. Then it happens and he takes it right in the chest, keeping that harvester protected as he snaps off the next shot. "Come closer.. I'll bite your face off." he snarls. Combat: Shark attacks Runamuck with Eat this - (rifle) Level: 1 and MISSES! Starfire grrs as Runamuck talks about Optimus. "You have little room to talk about anyone being a coward!" she shouts from inside Magnum at the Decepticon. "Optimus is more noble and strong than any of you Decepticons!" Runamuck leaps out of the way of the shot before he chuckles softly to himself, "I'm sorry, Sharkie, I happen to get a bad metal re-action to close quarter combat, unless I'm feeling more-- up close and personal." Though he does revel in the fact that how making front of Optimus Prime gets all the autobots cranked out of place. He just loves it! Makes his spark core feel all nice and fuzzy with enjoyment of their anger. His red optics then look toward where Starfire shouted from, "Noble? Please-- If he was so noble, then why hasn't he done anything? If he was so brave, then where is he? Where is your brave, noble, great leader? Huh? Hahhaa, hiding behind his desk, sucking his thumb like a lil' proto." Runamuck then twirls his gun, "But seriously, ya'll are great fun!" He then takes another quick shot for Shark with his rifle, before he moves his position trying to make it hard for the bigger autobot to get a solid target. Combat: Runamuck attacks Shark with Bite that - (Rifle) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 25 66/105 63% Hull/Health 8 176/188 94% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 89% ---- Magnum's cannon tracks onto Runamuck's position, having completed charging. "Optimus Prime has trust in his Autobots, which is more then I can say for your Megatron. He would rather leave you for scrap." With this, Magnum's cannon fires again, the blast headed towards Runamuck. Combat: Magnum attacks Runamuck with cannon Level: 1 and MISSES! Shark grits his teeth as that shot slams into his waist, he staggers a bit but keeps his feet. "Why don't you go back to Polyhex and suck on Megatrons' @##591*!^!#$." Yes, that's right, he used a VERY NAUGHTY WORD! This time it is the little gun on his other shoulder that takes aim to shoot the Con with a dose of black light. "Get Starfire out of here Magnum." he tells the older mech. Runamuck dodges the large attack from the big guy again, and also ducks out of the way of being blinded. Though he whistles to the femme, before he growls at her, "Oh femmie, I'm starting to like you even more, rawrrr." His attention goes to Shark, "Oh no, Megatron ain't my type, mm-nope. Though I know Soundwave would love too, oh yea." Like the crazy Decepticon is, he jumps up on top of some lower ruins and does a little dance. "Nah nah nah, can't touch this, uh-huh!" He then turns around, before when he comes back around he pulls out from sub-space a nice rocket-launch, "But I do love my big guns!" Then fires it at the Magnum, "Fire in the hole!! Hahhahahahah!!" Combat: Runamuck attacks Magnum with Boom baby! - (Ballistics) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Magnum's Armor buckles but remains functional. Shark moves back toward Magnum, hoping the old mech will leave but he gets nailed. A grimace made as he preps his pistol, staggering a little since his waist was damaged. "I officially hate you." he snarls, popping a shot off. Combat: Shark attacks Runamuck with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Runamuck's Forcefield shimmers but does not go down. An explosive blast hits Magnum's armor, the dust plume kicks up and surrounds him briefly. Magnum's armor now has several noticeable dents and damage on it, but it is still holding. Magnum charges his weapon up again, and begins heading slowly out from his position, guarding Shark as he maneuvers towards the edge of Iacon's Dome. "You are damaged Shark.. Hop on the top of the platform and take cover. " Starfire's cheek plates gain a bit of a reddish tint as Runamuck talks about her, before she gasps as Shark is hit again. "Well..I don't like you, so you should go back to Polyhex! Leave my friends alone!" she shouts to Runamuck. Of course, it might be more convincing if she had a gun pointed at Runamuck, and wasn't shouting from inside a big armor box. Runamuck takes the shot, but its fully absorbed by the force-field as he stands there and laughs. Then he turns around and shakes his aft at the Autobots. Before he points at it, mocking the Magnum, "Here is your target, come on and kiss it." He then slaps his aft. Yes, this decepticon had a few screws short of a full case. But this came with working with explosives, being locked up in an insane asylum, and charged for so many different degrees that he should have been shot down at a firing squad. Oh yes, he and his brother both had their mental problems, only Runamuck was just downright insane, while Runabout was like, well, Hannibal. Shark probably couldn't hop much of anywhere, but he can grab hold of the old mech. "Get us out of here." he says, gripping the mech with all his might. Magnum takes one last powerful shot with his cannon at Runamuck, before hovering South into range of Iacon's Dome defenses. Combat: Magnum attacks Runamuck with cannon Level: 1 and MISSES! Starfire mmphs. Having to run away. She wants to stay and show that Decepticon that he can't treat people like this and get away with it, but she's in no position to do anything, so she opens Magnum's hold and helps Shark inside, then quickly closes it and starts attending to Shark's wounds. Runamuck gets shot with a cannon-- right in the bum! Ow! The Decepticon yelps, and cracks up laughing as he goes flying head over heels. "Ooo-- that hurt but haha, that was great!!" He seems more-- happy about it than anything. Once he comes from around the corner to see them falling back, he leans up against the rubble and looks at his cracked armor and his fielding shuttering from the high amount of damage it took, "Hmmm-- I suppose I could leave them alone.." Shark is pulled inside, gritting his teeth in pain. "Go." he says to Magnum. ---- Edge of Iacon's Dome Shark asks, "How you doing there Magnum?" as they travel along. Magnum opens his cargo bay doors as they sit along the Edge of the dome, "I have quite a lot of damage on my armor. But it is damage that I am willing to take, to protect those in need." Shark staggers to his feet, "You and I both." he grimaces, saying that literally through his teeth. Magnum says, "Starfire, please see to Shark's needs before my own." Starfire seems quite solemn as she emerges. She nods to Magnum, and goes to Shark. "I'm starting to think that maybe I do need to be able to fight..." she says as she works. Shark barely can move really, his waist is a shambles. It was an effort to get to his feet. "Let’s get inside before he finishes us off." Starfire nods, then looks to Magnum. "Can you carry him to the repair depot?" Magnum says, "Of course. It would be easier to load up in the hold." Magnum opens the cargo hold and lowers a ramp, hovering closer to the ground. Shark gets on the ramp. "Roll out." he jokes. Raising the ramp and leaving the cargo bay doors open and shark gets on, Magnum hovers back up and begins towards the Repair depot. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Jazz's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:Runamuck's Logs